A plena luz
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Summary: Nunca pensaron que se atreverían a tanto en la plena luz de día. Advertencia: Lemon . N/A: Es la contracara de mi OS anterior, "Solos en la oscuridad". Regalo para Tini :D


**Summary: Nunca pensaron que se atreverían a tanto en la plena luz de día. **

**Disclaimer: Seth y los demás personajes y escenarios de la sega son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia sí es mía! :) **

**N/A: Contraparte de mi OneShot anterior "Solos en la oscuridad" **

**N/A2: Regalo para Tini! Espero te guste divinaaa! Muchos besos! (Y espero que Lu no me mate, que coste que está hecho con la mejor de las ondas)**

A plena luz

"_Patas, patas, patas"_ era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en la velocidad para poder ignorar a Leah una vez más. Estaba más familiarizado que los chicos a su actitud. En realidad no me molestaba, es decir, ella era mi hermana. Pero a veces se podía poner bastante fastidiosa.

Ahora estaba burlándose de Jake. Me concentré con más fuerza en la velocidad. En los árboles, en el viento. Manejarme por mis instintos y no por mi cabeza hacía que las guardias fueran un poco más fáciles. Pero sin embargo, algunos pensamientos se colaban. _"¡Leah! ¿Por qué no podía ser como Seth, que se quedaba casi callado mentalmente?" _me reí por la voz exasperada de Jake. _"Hey, yo solo intento ahogarla pensando en la nada"._ Me reí con ganas cuando me puso los ojos en blanco. Leah pensó algo parecido a un insulto, algo sobre que no debería costarme mucho no pensar, pero la ignoré de nuevo. _"Tienes suerte, estás acostumbrado… Iré abajo, al borde de la playa"_

"_De acuerdo"_ le contesté, y sólo seguí corriendo, concentrándome de nuevo. Después de unos minutos más, Jake salió de fase. _"No deberías ser tan dura con él"_ le reproché a Leah una vez que supe que estábamos solos. Normalmente se comportaba más civilizada cuando no se sentía amenazada. Bufó mentalmente y yo aceleré más el paso. _"Quizás podrías ser un poco más agradable de vez en cuando" _contraataqué. _"Hay, por favor, no es mi culpa si todos ustedes son un montón de niñitas" _gruñí por lo bajo. _"No todo el mundo entiende por lo que pasaste ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Tú no tienes idea de lo que pasé". _Apreté los dientes. Nadie la había apoyado más que yo. _"Quizás no la tenga. Pero puedes estar completamente segura de que tampoco tengo la maldita culpa"_ me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. _"Nadie tiene la culpa ¿cierto?" _replicó sarcástica. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar el pasado atrás?

"_Últimamente se me está haciendo muy difícil defenderte cuando los demás chicos piensan mal de ti" _confesé intentando no pensar en nada de lo que luego me arrepintiera. _"Eso no es mi problema, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras". _Maldita sea, ya no la soportaba, me estaba volviendo loco. Gruñí al viento y aceleré todavía más el paso, corriendo más rápido y saliéndome un poco de mi ruta. Necesitaba distraerme de nuevo. Quizás hoy se comportaba peor que de costumbre porque no estaba de humor para patrullar. Había hecho planes con sus amigas y detestaba tener que cancelarlos por nuestros deberes.

"_Puedes apostarlo"_ aseguró con tono muy irónico. Detestaba ese tono. _"Pues no te quedes aquí por mí, siéntete libre de largarte cuando quieras"_ escupí. _"Claro, claro"._ Suspiré profundamente intentando sonar sincero. No quería que la furia nublara mis buenas intenciones. _"Lo digo en serio_ –agregué en un tono un poco más calmado-. _Por aquí no hay nada, y francamente, me concentro mejor solo". _

"_¿Estás hablando en serio?"_ su voz sonaba más calmada también. _"Ajá"_ aseguré. Dudó un segundo. _"De acuerdo, me largo antes de que cambies de opinión. Te debo una". _Puse los ojos en blanco y me relajé un poco. _"Intenta no arruinarlo todo metiendo la pata, niño"_ agregó justo antes de salir de fase para que no pudiera contestarle. ¿Por qué demonios no podía aprender a dejar de hablar en el momento indicado de una buena vez? ¡Maldición!

Últimamente me volvía loco. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo todo atrás y comportarse civilizadamente aunque fuera por una vez? Antes solía ser buena, al menos conmigo. Pero ahora me daba la sensación de que todo lo que hacía era para provocarme. Sabía como detestaba que me dijera "niño". Solo lo había hecho para que no pudiera tranquilizarme, estaba seguro. Gruñí por lo bajo e intenté en vano poner la mente en blanco una vez más. Era imposible.

Aumenté más la velocidad y me salí aún más de mi ruta para cubrir la suya y la de Jake ¿Quién sabía donde demonios se había metido ese? Probablemente se estaba escondiendo detrás de un árbol lo más lejos posible, o quizás solo se había vuelto a su casa. Estaba seguro de que si se enteraba que Leah se había ido, entraría en fase de nuevo. Y no lo culpaba. Se estaba volviendo bastante difícil soportar a- _¡Maldita sea!_

Frené en seco cuando noté que estaba frente a una persona. Estaba a punto de chocar con una mujer ¿qué rayos hacía en el medio del bosque completamente sola? Me encogí automáticamente, intentando volverme invisible. Estaba a penas a unos metros de mí. _Genial, Seth, te dejan dos minutos solo y ya estás descubriendo nuestro secreto al mundo entero. _

Me entró pánico, de verdad sabía meter la pata, Leah tenía razón _ugh_. La muchacha permanecía sentada en un tronco caído. Los árboles no me cubrían de su vista, pero sus ojos miraban hacia abajo. Estaba mirando algo en su mano. Un celular. Escuché como marcaba los números y luego como le daba tono al terminar, mientras se lo llevaba al oído. Comencé a alejarme lentamente hacia atrás… De acuerdo, lo admito: fue una muy mala idea. Pisé una asquerosa rama seca. La única rama seca en toda la maldita Península Olímpica. ¿Cómo rayos se había secado una rama con este clima?

Levantó la vista y no hice más que quedarme congelado. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Se me aceleró la respiración y mi corazón intentó saltar de mi pecho. Era increíble. Una sensación nueva que me recorría todo el cuerpo como una corriente, pero agradable… estaba seguro. Sólo podía ser una cosa. Esa atracción casi incontrolable, ese deseo de protegerla, ese vacío que me provocaba el no estar tocándola. _Genial,_ solo a mí se me ocurría imprimar de una chica y matarla de un infarto al mismo tiempo.

Se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos y tragué en seco. Era obvio que ya era tarde, me estaba viendo directamente. Me devané los sesos pensando qué se suponía que hiciera. ¿Debería salir de fase, y explicarle todo? demasiado arriesgado, además, había una buena posibilidad de que gritara y corriera, y nunca mas quisiera volver a verme… ¿O debería correr? en realidad no quería irme, ¿o sí?

Se puso de pie muy lentamente. Su corazón latía más que agitado, de hecho, me sorprendió que tuviera control de sus movimientos. Aspiré profundamente por la nariz, intentando detectar algo de miedo en el aire, pero solo me llegó su hermosa fragancia, un tenue pero seguro perfume a vainilla inundaba el ambiente. Me mareé un poco y la miré a los ojos mientras se acercaba. _¿Se acercaba?_ Dios santo, ¿que demonios estaba pasando? Di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome –muy a mi pesar-, la misma distancia que ella se había acercado, confundido por su extraño comportamiento.

- No… -susurró levantando una mano en mi dirección- No te vayas… -y yo me quedé quieto. Dejó de caminar un segundo y me miró con… _¿curiosidad?_ Deseé poder restregarme los ojos con las manos. Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía-. No eres malo, ¿verdad? – preguntó en voz baja, probablemente hablando sin saber que le entendía. Luché porque no se me abriera la boca por la sorpresa, por miedo a que la asustaran mis dientes. Decidí parecer lo menos amenazante posible y doblé todas mis patas para quedar echado en el suelo del bosque. Abrió sus hermosos ojos cafés todavía más y luego de un segundo dio otro paso en mi dirección. Sabía que no era bueno que se acercara. Lo correcto hubiera sido que me fuera. Si se acercaba, quizás le repugnara… o quizás la lastimara… no. Jamás haría algo así.

Además, no podía evitarlo. Con cada paso que se acercaba me sentía todavía más hipnotizado, era como permanecer cerca de un agujero negro: cuanto más cerca estaba, más me atraía. La vi extender su mano, increíblemente dudosa, y agachó ligeramente su cuerpo para rozar mi cabeza, que permanecía pegada al piso. Cerré los ojos cuando tocó mi pelo, e incliné la cabeza en esa dirección. Sentía sus pequeños dedos perderse en mi piel, rodeados por el calor que me provocaba.

Suspiré profundamente de nuevo, y su mano se movió por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi lomo. Era muy extraño desearla aún estando en formas diferentes. Pero era lógico en cierto modo. Era un animal, y la deseaba como tal. Dejé de sentir su mano y abrí los ojos, incorporándome un poco y levantando la cabeza para buscarla. La encontré sentada en frente de mí, mirándome a los ojos, que ahora estaban a la altura de los suyos.

Fruncí el ceño, mirándola con curiosidad, y sonrió ante mi expresión. Sus manos permanecían apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, así que piqué una con mi hocico, indicándole que quería que me tocara de nuevo. Rió bastante antes de extender su mano frente a su cuerpo. Primero la olfateé, llenándome los pulmones de su fragancia, y después moví la cabeza para apoyar su palma en mi mejilla. La dejó ahí un momento que pareció eterno, y sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente largo.

Rezongué cuando la quitó, y rió más fuerte. Pestañeé para creer lo que veía. Se reía despreocupada, como si no estuviera viendo nada raro. Incluso podría jurar que parecía divertida.

- Mmm… Me entiendes ¿verdad? –murmuró un poco dudosa. Abrí los ojos como platos, dudando si realmente hablaba en serio, no podía creer lo que decía. Dudé por unos segundos, pensando en si debía contestarle. Era mi impronta ¿cierto? Sam podía decirle a Emily y Paul a Rachel… así que ¿por qué debía ser diferente conmigo? Asentí con la cabeza muy despacio, observando su reacción. Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo-. ¡Lo sabía! –rió divertida y comenzó a incorporarse.

Me tensé un poco, pensando que quizás se fuera, pero me hizo una seña con la mano, indicando que aguardara, y volví a relajarme un poco. De todas formas, no podía evitar estar nervioso. Era una situación realmente extraña, no todos los días te encontrabas con una chica así. Caminó hasta su mochila a paso rápido y la revolvió buscando algo por un momento.

Por unos segundos me pregunté qué rayos haría si sacaba una cámara para conseguir una fotografía del lobo gigante, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. No podía pensar de esa forma acerca de ella. En lugar de eso, sacó un libro de cubierta de cuero que daba impresión de ser bastante nuevo. La miré con curiosidad mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar anterior, y cuando se hubo acomodado, apoyé mi cabeza en su pierna. Llevaba unos pantalones de jean y un abrigo arriba de una camiseta simple, pero de todos modos adoré sentirla cerca.

Sonrió y me apoyó una mano detrás de la oreja, rascando mi piel suavemente, ni siquiera parecía ser conciente de la caricia mientras buscaba algo con la otra mano en el libro que había traído. Pasó las páginas lentamente y pareció emocionarse cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Leyó un segundo mientras su mano seguía moviéndose distraída por mi pelo, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

- ¡Aquí está! –casi gritó, y me sobresalté un poco, abriendo los ojos de repente. No había notado que los tenía cerrados de nuevo. Era un caso perdido. Tomó el libro y lo acomodó para que pudiera verlo-. ¿Lo vez? –me preguntó.

Era un libro de leyendas, y en la página que me mostraba las grandes letras negras leían "Historias Quileutes, los licántropos de la península". Abrí los ojos como platos y leí rápidamente el resto del texto. No tenía demasiados detalles, y la historia era vaga y un poco contradictoria, pero estaban la mayoría de los elementos básicos. "Solo algunos hombres de la tribu que se transforman en lobos para proteger a su pueblo de los fríos. Los licántropos…" Una pequeña risa me distrajo y levanté la vista para mirarla. Se cubría la boca con su mano libre para que no notara que reía. Fruncí el ceño y torcí la cabeza.

- Estabas leyendo… -explicó. Maldición, que idiota. No lo había notado. Era bastante obvio que no era un animal normal, ¿no? Tragué audiblemente y sólo provoqué que riera más fuerte-. Dios, de seguro me estoy volviendo loca, pero… ¿puedes transformarte? –me preguntó dudosa, como si temiera decir algo incorrecto. La miré sin poder creer lo que me decía.

Toda la maldita situación era increíble. Había imprimado de la mujer más increíble del mundo, eso era. No podía creer la forma en la que tomaba todo esto. En lugar de correr y esconderse, como hubiera hecho la mayoría, ella, en menos de una hora ya había descubierto lo que era y me pedía que me transformara… ¡como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

Pero parecía que hablaba en serio, así que comencé a incorporarme lentamente, intentando no asustarla. Me sorprendí de nuevo cuando ni siquiera se sobresaltó por el movimiento. Solo me siguió con la mirada fija y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus hermosos labios. Al incorporarme completamente, quedé muchísimo más alto, así que se puso de pie despacio, sin despegar su vista de mí en ningún momento. Consideré brevemente irme detrás de un árbol, pero eso de nada me serviría. Había dejado mis pantalones cerca de casa, así que tarde o temprano tendría que mostrarme.

Suspiré llenando mis pulmones de su aroma y me concentré en que la sensación de tranquilidad se expandiera por mi cuerpo. Sentí como cambiaba intentando registrar su reacción completamente. Cuando sentí mis pies sobre la tierra de nuevo me quedé muy quieto, mirándola a los ojos. Los suyos se veían dilatados por la sorpresa, pero no creí que hubiera miedo en sus facciones. De todos modos no planeaba arriesgarme, no me acercaría siquiera, por mucho que me costara evitarlo.

Sus labios se movieron dudosos, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Solo algunos sonidos sin sentido que casi hicieron que sonriera, parecía sorprendida cuando debería haber estado completamente aterrada. Me alegraba mucho haber imprimado de alguien tan especial. Me estaba cubriendo un poco con las manos para no estar _tan_ desnudo, pero en realidad no me molestaba en absoluto. No tenía nada que ocultarle… y menos ahora, que sabía lo que era.

- Hola… -murmuré cuando pasó un minuto entero sin pronunciar una palabra. Eso pareció despertarla de su estado de shock. Hubiera querido acercarme, asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero no podía arriesgarme. No era una posibilidad.

- A la madre… -susurró. No pude evitar reírme, aunque intenté disimular. Tragó saliva audiblemente-. Hola –respondió después de un segundo. Le sonreí con cara de estúpido, no podía evitarlo.

- Soy Seth –agregué cuando se quedó callada de nuevo. No quería que dejara de hablar, necesitaba seguir escuchando su voz, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos. Pero no me dio el gusto, sólo se quedó mirándome. Primero a los ojos, y luego comenzó a bajar lentamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo. Noté el rubor de sus mejillas al notar que no llevaba nada puesto, y adoré sentir su mirada en mi piel, quemándome como fuego puro. Cuando se relamió los labios inconcientemente tuve que distraerla de algún modo. No podría controlarme por mucho tiempo si insistía en provocarme de esa forma.

Decidí aclararme la garganta, y cuando lo hice, su mirada volvió a mis ojos y volví a respirar. Su rostro se veía incluso más colorado que antes, y el color le quedaba de maravilla.

- ¿Tú como te llamas? –le pregunté intentando quitar esa expresión de incomodidad de su rostro. Pero ni eso alcanzó para que hablara de nuevo. En lugar de eso, hizo lo que me moría por verla hacer: se acercó a mí. Con paso dudoso se acercó lentamente, con los ojos dilatados aún por la sorpresa. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a un paso de mí, y luego, muy despacio, levantó su brazo para apoyar su mano en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos con el contacto, y no pude evitar suspirar. Su piel me quemaba incluso más que su mirada, sin importar que mi temperatura fuera probablemente mucho más alta que la suya. Apoyé mi mano en la suya para que no la quitara, sintiendo como mis latidos se aceleraban a cada segundo, y cuando abrí los ojos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, como si me invitara a pasar. Me mordí los labios intentando no dejar que los suyos los atrajeran. No pensé que fuera tan difícil resistirme.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté muy despacio y en un susurro. Asintió con la cabeza tan lentamente que volví a asustarme. Quizás era cierto que estaba en shock. Quizás se desmayara de un momento a otro. Comencé a desesperarme y tomé su barbilla con mi mano libre para mover su rostro y poder ver bien sus ojos.

Sus pupilas estaban casi completamente dilatadas, pero perdí la perspectiva de repente, y me costó una centésima de segundo darme cuenta de porqué. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y ya no podía ver nada. No podía sentir nada que no fuera ella. Lo era todo, _mi_ todo. Y me estaba besando…

Le devolví el beso en cuanto fui conciente de que lo que sucedía era real, y luego gruñí contra su boca cuando –sin una orden de mi parte-, mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda y presionaron su cuerpo contra el mío. De pronto fui muy conciente de que no llevaba pantalones… y quizás era un pervertido por ello: pero se sentía de maravilla no sentirme "presionado", estando en el estado en el que estaba.

Metí mi lengua en su boca y comprobé que su sabor era aún mejor que su perfume. Aún más adictivo. Deslicé mis manos por debajo de su chaqueta y su blusa, deleitándome con la suave piel de su espalda mientras ella soltaba un muy pequeño gemido en mi boca. Tuve que apretar los ojos con fuerza para no perder el control ahí mismo. Tenía que encontrar algo de cordura. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya estaba pensando en tumbar los árboles de alrededor haciéndola mía.

Era cierto, debía concentrarme, pero mi cerebro entero parecía completamente achicharrado, y otra parte de mi cuerpo dirigía mis movimientos ahora. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero de verdad no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerla mía, tenerla, disfrutarla y hacerla disfrutar... justo aquí y ahora.

Me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda, bajando despacio hasta lograr que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Tuvo que alejarlas cuando mis dedos se encargaron de bajar la cremallera de su grueso abrigo, y lo fui quitando de a poco, haciendo que el aire frío lograra que temblara debajo de mis manos. Como una especie de respuesta automática, la estreché en mis brazos, despegando sus pies del piso y sosteniéndola en el aire mientras seguía besándola.

No recuerdo haber sentido algo más placentero en toda mi vida, que la fricción de mi miembro rozándose en contra su cuerpo. Incluso aunque ella aún llevara esa molesta ropa.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniéndose ella misma y dejando libre al menos una de mis manos. Quería tocarla, y no solo para sostenerla, quería sentir cada milímetro de su piel debajo de mis dedos… _alrededor_ de mis dedos. Quería sentirla envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus piernas, retorciéndose de placer debajo de mí.

Lo sabía, era un pervertido. Pero jamás lo había sido antes. Esta chica sacaba a la luz todos mis instintos, los más profundos, los más salvajes, los más animales. Bajé mi mano por su espalda y no se molestó porque siguiera bajándola, así que sentí su trasero en mis dedos antes de seguir bajando por su pierna para doblarla indicándole que las cruzara alrededor de mi cadera. Lo hizo sin chistar, y cuando se presionó contra mí con más fuerza ya no pude resistirme más. La cabeza me dio vueltas como nunca lo había hecho, pero se sentía de maravilla. Quizás había olvidado respirar, ciertamente no parecía tan importante ahora.

En un movimiento que quizás fue demasiado brusco, me moví hasta el árbol más cercano y la presioné contra él con fuerza mientras me deshacía de sus pantalones. Los desabroché y los bajé casi en el mismo segundo, sólo despegándome de su boca lo suficiente para deslizarlos por sus piernas. Al subir, pasé mis manos por sus piernas y cuando llegué al borde de su blusa, tiré de la tela hacia arriba para quitarla también. Quería sentir su piel contra la mía mientras la tenía.

Subió sus manos para que la quitara sin poner ninguna objeción al respecto. Ella tampoco parecía estar en sus cabales, y yo adoraba pensar eso. Volví a besarla, reclamando más y más espacio en su boca mientras mi mano bajaba por el costado de su pierna. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda para mí, sin nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Creo que ella no fue realmente conciente de ese hecho hasta que, sin previo aviso, doblé su pierna contra mi cadera y le penetré completamente en un solo movimiento. Gimió con fuerza contra mi boca y luego alejó su rostro para respirar jadeando hacia el cielo.

Su respiración formaba nubes de vapor en el frío clima, justo como la mía. Me quedé quieto solo un par de segundos para que se acostumbrara a mí sin lastimarla… demasiado.

- Sigue -ordenó a penas noté que era capaz de hablar. No esperé siquiera a que terminara de pronunciar la palabra para moverme de nuevo. Clavó sus uñas con fuerza en mis hombros y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo y flexioné más su pierna contra mí, incrustándome más profundamente en ella.

Gimió de nuevo y gritó mi nombre. Casi me corro sólo de escucharla nombrándome de esa manera. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y apoyé mi mano en el tronco del árbol para darme impulso. Fue extraño cuando mis dedos se calvaron en la madera. Estaba concentrándome en descargar todo el exceso de fuerza ahí, luchando por no lastimarla.

Me volvió loco cuando con un pequeño saltito colocó su otra pierna alrededor de mi cadera, dejándome penetrarla más cómodamente. Deslicé la mano que tenía sosteniendo su pierna para que pudiera cruzar sus tobillos detrás de mí. A penas lo hizo apoyé mi otra mano en e árbol y destrocé otra parte de la corteza entre mis dedos, moviéndome más fuerte contra ella.

Se estremeció completamente y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras seguía moviéndome. Apreté los puños y la sentí estrechándose a mi alrededor. El hecho de sentirla viniéndose me volvió completamente loco.

Empujé con tanta fuerza con mis manos contra el árbol que el pobre se partió como si hubiera sido de cristal y ambos caímos junto con él. Podría jurar que con el impacto de mi cuerpo en el suyo sobre el tronco del árbol, ella se corrió de nuevo. Pero no tuve tiempo para considerarlo demasiado. Me empujó con su mano en mi hombro para que rodara fuera del tronco y caí al piso de espaldas sin que ella se alejara de mí.

Pensé que lo haría para quitarme de encima, pero ni siquiera dejó que saliera de su interior. Se aferró con sus brazos a mi cuello y con sus uñas a mis hombros mientras nos volteaba para quedar encima de mí. Me besó el cuello mientras se comenzaba a mover de nuevo, haciendo que sus caderas trazaran círculos sobre mí. Me estremecí y apreté mis manos a los lados de su cintura moviéndola de arriba a abajo mientras yo mismo me movía también, incrustándome más en su interior de lo que pensé que fuera posible.

Gimió y se incorporó sobre mí de repente, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y dándome una gloriosa imagen de sus pechos, que se movían por los movimientos de ambos. Llevó sus manos a ellos y los presionó ligeramente con los dedos mientras continuaba moviéndose. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para no correrme con esa visión. Definitivamente ella era mi nueva diosa. Le rendiría culto en cuanto averiguara su nombre.

Abrí mis ojos de repente y la miré sorprendido. Había estado tan ansioso de tenerla que no había notado que no sabía su nombre. Abrí la boca y un gemido se escapó de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo. Verla de esa forma era demasiado. Un rayo de sol golpeaba directamente en su rostro y la iluminaba completamente para mí.

De pronto fui conciente de que estábamos en el medio del bosque, a la plena luz del día, yo, taladrando su cuerpo como si no hubiera un maldito mañana, y ella gimiendo como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Tragué en seco intentando aclarar mi mente y me incorporé hasta quedar sentado, mi pecho presionándose contra los de ella.

Abrió los ojos y me miró por un segundo mientras sus manos pasaban de sus pechos a mis hombros. Al ver descubiertos esos manjares, no pude hacer más que deleitarme con ellos. Restregué mi lengua contra uno de sus pezones, y luego contra el otro hasta noté que su carne casi se irritaba. Gimió con fuerza y volvió a correrse conmigo en su interior.

Agradecí al cielo que se quedara quieta por un segundo, o me hubiera venido yo también. Me concentré en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sus facciones contraídas o sus paredes aprisionándome con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. No podía correrme con ella. Necesitaba saber algo antes. Necesitaba saber qué nombre tenía mi nueva diosa, qué nombre debía gritar como condenado cuando lo hiciera.

Me miró de nuevo mordiéndose los labios y comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba a debajo una vez más, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Gemí y apoyé mi mano en su rostro para que no apartara la mirada.

- Dime… -comencé, pero sus labios atraparon uno de mis dedos. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo succionó con fuerza, volviéndome loco. Gruñí y moví mi dedo dentro de su boca, rozando su lengua. Lo quitó para hablar.

- ¿Sí? -soltó y luego escogió otro dedo para continuar provocándome. Jadeé antes de ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente.

- Tu nombre -logré soltar-. Quiero saber tu nombre -suspiré cuando después de unos segundos, mi cerebro logró procesar que había hablado correctamente. Me regaló una increíble sonrisa y luego se inclinó para hablar en mi oído.

- Puedes llamarme Tini -susurró sensualmente.

- ¿Tini? -repetí. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a arquear la espalda y a llevar sus manos a sus pechos.

- Dilo de nuevo -jadeó y trazó un círculo pequeño con la cadera al tiempo que volvía a mirarme a los ojos.

- Tini -obedecí como cachorro adiestrado, jadeando por la sensación que me provocaba. Llevé mi mano a su nuca y la enredé en su cabello para atraer su boca de nuevo a la mía. Su suave lengua se mezcló con la mía tan provocativamente que sólo pude gemir de nuevo y llevar instintivamente mi mano a su cadera para dirigirla.

- Seth… -susurró dejándose llevar por cómo la movía sobre mí. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero una de sus manos se despegó de mi hombro para ir hasta su boca. De nuevo lamió los dedos como queriendo volverme loco. La miré solo por un segundo antes de sentir que era demasiado.

- Tini… -jadeé, sus ojos revolotearon hasta abrirse y enfocarse en mi rostro. Gimió al ver mis ojos y mi expresión, que de seguro parecía torturada, pero no dejó de lamer sus dedos e introducirlos en su boca-. Me corro… -le advertí, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios al tiempo que se movía más rápidamente.

- Hazlo… -susurró inclinándose para acercar sus labios a mi oído. La tomé con fuerza de las caderas y nos volteé a ambos con urgencia para quedar sobre ella, penetrándola con toda la fuerza que pensé que soportaría.

- ¡Dios, Seth! -gritó y comenzó a convulsionarse debajo de mí. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro y sonreí contra su piel al escucharla diciendo mi nombre mientras se corría. Sólo un segundo después la embestí una última vez, viniéndome en su interior sin querer ni poder evitarlo, y murmurando su nombre contra su piel.

Se estremeció mientras me moví solo un par de veces más, prolongando el placer de ambos, y luego solté el aire que llevaba en los pulmones y respiré agitadamente, al igual que ella lo hacía. Sólo después de un momento fui capaz de relajar poco a poco mis músculos. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros cuando comencé a salir lentamente de su cuerpo, y soltó un muy leve quejido. Me mordí el labio intentando que no me excitara de nuevo.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo -susurré sosteniéndome sobre mis brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

- No hubiera querido que lo evitaras -respondió, y luego jadeó de nuevo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- No ha estado mal para haber sido mi primer intento, supongo -abrió los ojos como platos y me miró por un segundo. Escuché su corazón acelerándose por un segundo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó levantando la voz.

- Dieciocho -respondí seguro, sonriendo de nuevo. Soltó una pícara risita y me pregunté qué rayos le sucedía, pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo en voz alta. Se incorporó y me besó en los labios tiernamente, para luego alejarse para hablar.

- Pues yo diría que ha estado perfecto -replicó. Volví a sonreír y me recosté a su lado para seguir mirándola. Se estremeció un poco por el frío y yo me apresuré a acercarme.

- Lo siento -murmuré pasando un brazo a su alrededor y atrayéndola contra mí. El Sol aún brillaba, pero no era suficiente… por mí era perfecto, solo una excusa más para tenerla cerca.

Al sentir mi piel contra la suya de nuevo, suspiró profundamente contra mi pecho, haciendo que se me erizaran todos los bellos del cuerpo. Tragué con dificultad y ella alejó su rostro para mirarme por un segundo. Y sin hacerse esperar, soltó todas las preguntas que tenía sobre lo que era, y sobre lo que sentía por mí sin ser capaz de explicárselo.

Sonreí con ese comentario y respondí todas sus preguntas, una a una, sin dejar ningún detalle sin decir. Le expliqué sobre los lobos, las tribus, las consecuencias, la imprimación…

A cambio, pregunté todo sobre su vida. Quería saberlo todo. Cuando tocamos el tema de por qué estaba en La Push, pareció recordar algo de repente, incorporándose con expresión confundida, como si no entendiera el por qué de la oscuridad.

- Vine aquí con una amiga -explicó-. Ella fue a bucear mientras que yo decidí salir a caminar por el bosque…

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba la idea. No era nada seguro que anduviera sola por estos lugares.

- ¿Ella está sola en la playa? -pregunté, y al escuchar mi tono de voz, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa, percatándose del peligro.

Me dio indicaciones de dónde habían hecho su fogata por la mañana y caminamos hasta allí. Me preguntó si no me molestaba andar desnudo, y sólo me encogí de hombros, alegando que estaba acostumbrado. No era mentira. Lo que no comenté fue lo mucho que me gustaba verla mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando, ruborizándose ligeramente.

- El único problema será que no podré presentarme con tu amiga -me reí imaginando la expresión de la chica.

Cuando llegamos al borde del bosque me quedé quieto y puse una mano en brazo para que me imitara. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. En la oscuridad de la noche, Jake y una chica permanecían sentados junto a una gran fogata. La chica lo miraba de a ratos y se ruborizaba al notar cómo él la observaba. Reconocí la mirada de inmediato. No porque la hubiera visto en los ojos de Sam, Quil y Jared tantas veces antes, sino porque describía exactamente la forma en la que me sentía cuando miraba a Tini.

Solté una risa sin poder evitarlo y tanto Tini como Jake me miraron, este último desde donde se encontraba, a un lado de -la que supuse sería- Pris.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó mi diosa susurrando.

- Al parecer, no soy el único que ha imprimado hoy -respondí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Jake soltó una sonrisa al comprender mis palabras.

Volteé a Tini y la miré por un segundo. Ahora sonreía mirando la fogata.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? -le pregunté. Asintió un poco dudosa y miró a su amiga al otro lado de la playa.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Jake… -lo llamé volteando hacia él pero hablando en el mismo tono-. ¿Sabe Pris lo que somos? -le pregunté.

Me miró directamente y asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí.

- ¿Podrías avisarle que Tini y yo estaremos en mi casa?

- Claro, creo que nosotros iremos a la mía -después de un par de frases, Tini comprendió que Jake me escuchaba a la perfección, y yo a él.

- Dile que mi celular cayó en el agua y que ya no funciona -pidió. Jake volteó y se lo dijo a Pris, que rió con ganas.

- También te escucha -le aclaré a mi amor y pareció ruborizarse un poco.

Miró a lo que seguramente para ella sería un destello de luz en la distancia y levantó una mano dudosa.

- Hola Jake -murmuró y luego sonrió cuando le planté un beso en la mejilla.

- Dice que es un gusto conocerte, y que no te preocupes que cuidará de Pri.

Sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza mientras Jake volteaba para explicarle a su impronta la conversación que habíamos tenido.

Después de eso nos alejamos un poco y yo levanté a Tini en brazos para que no tuviera que caminar hasta casa. Leah estaría fuera, y estaba seguro de que mamá estaría con Charlie, así que la tendríamos sólo para nosotros por una noche. Luego podríamos ver qué rayos hacíamos para vivir solos. Quería poder tenerla en cualquier y en todo momento. Y ciertamente, a ella no parecía disgustarle la idea.

**Bueno, eso fue todo! Espero les haya gustado, dejen coments! Besos y gracias por leer! Naty**


End file.
